


the bees knees

by Cytiepie



Series: bee hybrid!punz [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flowers, bee hybrid punz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cytiepie/pseuds/Cytiepie
Summary: Punz has a greenhouse :)
Relationships: Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: bee hybrid!punz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217051
Kudos: 21





	the bees knees

It started out with just a few flowers, a few potted plants around the house.

They weren’t hurting anyone, and his bees seemed to like them. He’d bring tulips and pick flowers from anywhere he could find to plant them near him, only claiming they were calming to his bees, which technically was not a lie. The truth of the matter was that they made him happy too, made the wings he kept hidden buzz softly.

It wasn’t that he was actively trying to hide the fact he was a bee hybrid. Not at all. The server was mostly hybrids anyways, and if there ever was anyone who hated hybrids there, Dream swore he’d get rid of them. It was a peaceful place, most of the time anyways. 

But his wings were hard to fly with, and his antennae always went unnoticed. He could claim the cold was bothering him and put up his hood, and no one would bat an eye. His ocelli eyes (which weren’t much use to him anyways) were hidden by his hair. He looked probably as fully human as he could get. It was crazy how oblivious everyone could be.

His favorite flowers were the pink tulips, and so he’d grab some almost every time he went on a walk. If he wasn’t on mercenary duties, which was pretty often nowadays, there were a couple flowers in his hair and in his pockets. It was nice, and serene. Just the thing he needed to chill, and relax some.

So, maybe the few flowers he had turned into ten, then twenty, and maybe soon enough he had a whole greenhouse full of flowers he grew just because of the abundance of them. He made the greenhouse far away from the Greater SMP, instead he went through the Nether and a long ways away so that it wouldn’t be damaged by anyone.

Too bad someone found it.

\----

Punz hummed as he watered the flowers at his feet, kneeling down to softly touch the blooms. He smiled, wings buzzing behind him, out instead of hidden in his hoodie. Instead of his signature hoodie, he had a normal t-shirt and pants, with a gardening apron on top of it to keep the mud from getting all over his clothes. There were specially tailored holes in both items so that his wings, however weak they were, wouldn’t rip through the fabric. He kept a hat over his head to protect himself from the sun, but his antennae were out and visible. There was no need to hide them in a place where no one else was.

Eventually, his watering can ran out of water, and he sighed, stretching before getting up to fill it up again. He wanted to lie with the flowers a little longer, but if he didn’t get up to finish the rest then he’d never. His eyes glanced over the assortment he still had to get to. Peonies, roses, dandelions….

Suddenly, a knock echoed throughout the greenhouse, the sound of glass being hit gentle as can be, but still heard. Punz’s wings immediately stopped buzzing behind him.

“This is a nice place,” Punz turned around to see Awesamdude leaning against the door, gas mask off and in his hands instead. The creeper scales on his face were clearly visible. His voice was soft, eyes searching for any and all reaction from Punz.

Punz stood protectively in front of his flowers, distrustfulness shining in his eyes. The smile fell from his face. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Sam as a person-- Sam was a good friend, and he had considered joining the Badlands multiple times. But he was also talkative, and good friends with most of the rest of the server. Telling Sam meant anyone and everyone could find out about his little safe haven, and he couldn’t have that.

The tension in the greenhouse was obvious, and not even Sam could ignore it. Sam took a step forward, keeping his hands free of anything and making it clear he didn’t have a weapon. “Punz?”

Something changed in Punz’s eyes, something so quick Sam couldn’t catch it. He scanned the room and then seemed to give up defending anything. He picked up his watering can and made his way to the entrance, pushing past Sam, not harshly. Sam watched him for a moment before following. He made his way to the river.

Punz knelt down, and Sam decided to try and talk again. “What is this?”

“A greenhouse.” Punz kept his eyes trained on the riverbed as the watering can was filled. His eyes betrayed no other emotions.

“Is it yours?”

“What do you think?”

Sam managed to laugh, and if he looked closely, he could tell Punz also found a spark of humor in it. “Is this where you’ve been going?” He asked.

Punz finally gave him an answer longer than a singular sentence. “Yeah. Did you notice my absence or something?”

“I was out exploring, my base is a little ways away.” Sam explained. He paused before he spoke again, gazing at the building. “It looks nice,”

“Thank you,” Punz rose, and Sam followed him again, back to the greenhouse. They walked in silence for a little longer. Sam watched Punz’s wings flutter behind him freely, and half of him wondered just how he managed to disguise himself as human all this time.

“This is a bit awkward but,” Sam scratched his head as he prepared to ask his question. “Have you really been a bee hybrid this whole time?”

“Yep, didn’t glue these to my back or anything,” Punz stopped to gesture to his translucent wings. “I just never bothered to tell any of you guys. The wings are pretty hard to fly with though, so you’re not missing out on much.”

Sam nodded. “Since I live nearby, could I.. help you with this?” He asked. “This looks… calming, and I’m sure you could use a hand. Or a pair of them.”

Punz raised an eyebrow, lips tugging up into a small smile. “We’ll see.”

That’s all Sam could ask for.


End file.
